Usopp
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Un choix fut donné. La mort ou rejoindre Big Mom. Il a choisit de rejoindre Big Mom. Usopp a été touché par la trahison de ceux qu'il appelait amis, et cette trahison lui a fait beaucoup de mal.


**DISCLAIMER :** One Piece appartient à Oda.

Traduction

Kaizoku - Pirate

Nakama - Compagnon

Mugiwara Kaizoku - Pirates du chapeau de paille

Yonkō - Empereur

 **X~Totto~Land~X**

Il n'y croyait plus.

Comme si le désespoir l'avait atteint, comme si tout espoir s'était éteint, comme si son cœur s'était brisé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses amis seraient capable d'une telle chose. Ils n'étaient plus ses amis après la trahison qu'il avait subis. Pourquoi ? Était sa question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Aucune de ses réflexions ne pouvait répondre à cette question qui le tourmentait. Il ne ressentait que du vide en pensant à cette trahison, cette deuxième trahison, il les avait pardonné pour la première. C'était la pire erreur !

Le jeune sniper fixait le plafond de sa cellule d'un air vide. Son cœur se serrait, son âme hurlait, et les torrents se déchaînaient à l'intérieur. Usopp ne savait pas réellement xe qu'il s'était passé plusieurs jours auparavant. Le jeune homme savait qu'une seule chose : son ancien équipage s'était débarrassé pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Ils avaient réussi à sortir du territoire le laissant seul dans le camp ennemi. Ils l'avaient capturé et envoyé dans une cellule le temps que la Yonkō se réveille. La mort l'attendait probablement.

Il ferma les yeux écoutant le silence, ce silence qui l'avait accompagné ces derniers temps. Le jeune sniper recevait deux repas par jour, il avait un sceau pour uriner, et rien pour s'asseoir ou dormir. Usopp songea que les conditions d'emprisonnement étaient pas mal étant donné qu'il avait vu pire. Le jeune Kaizoku se tourna sur le côté, il soupira en se plongeant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait jamais été favorable à l'alliance avec Bege, personne ne l'avait écouté, et il n'avait pas d'accord avec le plan mais il décida de garder son opinion pour lui. Usopp avait déjà eu des disputes avec les membres d'équipage.

Il se sentait incompris. C'était terrible pour lui. Personne ne le comprenait, il se sentait juger en permanence. Usopp grimaça en sentant les émotions de tristesse monter en lui. C'était dur, très dur. Usopp attendait silencieusement que la mort vienne l'emporter. Big Mom le tuera probablement, il portera probablement le chapeau. Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées, il tourna sa tête vers le nouveau venu qu'il reconnut sans aucun mal : Charlotte Perospero.

Un garde se tenait juste derrière lui. C'était probablement celui qui s'assurait que la porte de sa cellule soit bien fermée... Que pensait-il ? Usopp fut forcé de se lever, il fut rapidement encadré par une dizaine de gardes à la sortie de la prison. Perospero marchait devant, un sourire aux lèvres, menant le groupe vers le château qui avait été reconstruit. Usopp ne dormait plus correctement, enfin il n'avait jamais bien dormi, mais ces derniers temps son sommeil a empiré. Il dormait très peu. Ses jambes étaient engourdis, son corps lui faisait mal, il tenait à peine debout. Le pirate se força lui-même à marcher vers le lieu de sa mort.

La Yonkō était très grande, il fallait avouer que sa taille était impressionnante. Elle était assise sur un grand fauteuil entourée par ses ministres. Usopp songea que l'horloge avait sonné, que sa mort approchait, mais étonnement il se sentait en paix. Il n'avait pas peur. Perospero se tourna vers lui le ramenant aussitôt à la réalité. Usopp se força de rester éveiller ne voulant pas tomber dans le mond. des cauchemars.

Charlotte Linlin ou plus connu sous le nom de Big Mom regardait curieusement le prisonnier. Malgré le fait qu'il avait été nourri et soigné, il semblait en très mauvais état. Il avait un air complètement vide sur son visage pourtant il y avait également un air de résignation comme s'il acceptait ce qui allait lui arriver. Big Mom ne comptait pas le tuer, il n'avait pas été réellement une grande menace contrairement à ses nakama. En vérité, le jeune homme ne semblait pas quelqu'un qui combattait en face à face. Plus.. un sniper. Big Mom allait l'épargner. Elle n'allait néanmoins pas épargner les Mugiwara Kaizoku. Ils allaient payer. Elle réservait une place dans son équipage pour le prisonnier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix : soit il la rejoignait soit il mourrait. La question qui se posait.. était jusqu'à où sa loyauté ira t-elle ? Mais la Yonkō était sûre d'une chose : le sniper allait accepter.

« Rejoins ou meurs. » déclara finalement la Yonkō avec un petit ricanement.

Il n'y attendait pas.

Une offre assez particulière dont la réponse était facile à comprendre. Usopp avait vu beaucoup de choses dans son enfance ayant développé des capacités assez étonnante. Le jeune homme ne parla pas amenant de la tension de la pièce, tout le monde le fixait attendant sa réponse. S'il acceptait, il devra jurer fidélité à Big Mom mais d'un autre côté.. Il se tuait s'il refusait. Usopp décida de prendre son courage à deux mains annonçant sa réponse, qui changera à jamais sa vie.

 **X~Totto Land~X**

Charlotre Cracker fronça les sourcils. Il regardait son nouveau subordonné, il avait décidé de tester les capacités de ce dernier er avait été surpris. Pourquoi avait-il une prime aussi minable avec ses talents là ? Le Sweet Commander ordonna à des gardes d'emmener le jeune pirate à l'infirmerie, ce dernier était inconscient. Il avait perdu face à lui. Cracker quitta peu de temps après le terrain d'entraînement retournant à son bureau. Comme les jours passaient, ils se transformaient en moi, et Usopp en bavait énormément. Cracker ne faisait que tester ses capacités et sa loyauté envers Big Mom.

Cracker était, comme ses autres frères et sœurs, fier de constaté que Usopp avait une totale loyauté envers leur mère, Big Mom.

 **X~Totto Land~X**

Trois longues années étaient passées. Les Mugiwara Kaizoku avaient essayé de combattre Big Mom un an auparavant mais ils avaient complètement échoué. L'équipage de Big Mom était devenu un peu plus puissant qu'il n'était. Pleins de choses avaient changé que ce soit dans l'équipage ou pour Usopp. Ce dernier avait réussi à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises son ex équipage mais il avait montré aucune émotion face à eux. Usopp ne se souciait plus d'eux et il avait réussi à avancer dans sa vie.

« Un jus d'orange à la fraise. » demanda poliment Usopp au vendeur.

Il s'assit sur une chaise libre profitant du soleil qui brûlait dans son dos. Le pirate ferma les yeux en savourant son verre repensant à ces trois dernières années. Il avait frôlé deux fois la mort par deux tentatives de suicide, Usopp avait été dépressif pendant plusieurs semaines avant de se relever. Les premiers temps avaient assez difficile mais il s'était relevé.

« Je commence à croire que c'est ton préféré. » commenta une voix familière.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie Biscuit s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Non ce n'est pas mon préféré. Mon préféré a été interdit par Cracker. » contra Usopp.

« Mon frère est étrange parfois. » souffla t-elle avec un petit rire.

Biscuit avait été celle qui l'avait énormément aidé à se relever. Ils avaient énormément de choses en commun : le dessin, les armes à feu, les livres, le karaoké.

 **X~Totto Land~X**

 _Usopp fixait Luffy clairement dégoûté. Comment pouvait-il cela après ce qu'il avait fait, lui et les autres ?_

 _« Usopp s'il te plait.. »_ _plaida Nami recevant un regard noir de Biscuit._

 _« Ma loyauté appartient à l'Impératrice. » déclara fièrement Usopp les faisant pâlir._

 _Le sourire de Cracker s'élargit. Et les pirates de l'équipage de Big Mom attaquèrent les Mugiwara Kaizoku._

 **X~Totto~Land~X**

 **F I N**


End file.
